


Emma's Dirty Little Secret

by Eue



Series: Emma's Dirty Little Secret [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Erotica, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eue/pseuds/Eue
Summary: This is is an erotica that I wrote for my ex wife.. one chapter a night. She got off to every chapter.





	1. PART:1

I started to wake up slowly, feeling a swirling sensation like warm butterfly wings around my midsection. My eyelids fluttered open and the first thing I saw when I looked toward the sensation was a lump underneath the blanket moving up and down. I slowly peeled the blankets back to get a look at this sensual act and as I pulled the blankets across the lump, it revealed lusciously beautiful, naturally red hair, shiny as the morning light caught it from the bedroom window. 

Across the head it went until Emma's face was revealed to me. At that moment not only did I see the shaft of my dick disappearing into her mouth but I also felt the strong pangs of desire for her untold beauty. Emma is the most beautifully gorgeous woman I have ever met and she's sucking the head right off of my cock practically. From the head of my dick down along the shaft until she was throating my entire length with her cheeks bloating out from having a cock inserted so critically into her throat. She takes the whole 8 inches with minimal effort but I can tell that its just big enough to satisfy her urge for sucking dick. 

She goes up and down, and up and down.. swirling her tongue and mouth around in that magical way that she does. Emma is a cocksmith magician when it comes to this. And up and down and up and down she goes, her red hair falling into her face. Her beautiful blue eyes looking up into mine and she gets that little smile she gets when she looks at me. Her hand tightly wrapped around my cock sliding it up and down, up and down.. giving me exactly what I need. I'm bout ready to explode. The pleasure is too much for me to handle and is building to a crescendo. She opens her mouth and holds her tongue flat against my dick shaft and head as she jerks me up and down.. waiting for me to erupt. My muscles tighten all over my body. 

My body goes rigid and my legs start to shake. Her mouth open and waiting, my dick head wells with pleasure and pressure and I can't hold it back anymore. I squirt so hard I can't keep my eyes open and my cum hits her across the cheek and continues to pump out my thick syrup. She last here looking up smiling with her little hands still pumping until my dick starts to go limp. And then she crawls up and kisses me on the lips with my jizz still on her face..


	2. Part: 2

So I decide to get up after that hot fuckin blowjob and take a shower. I go in the bathroom still naked and half hard. God was that hot. "Emma is so fuckin sexy," I think to myself. I run my hand through the water to check if its hot enough. It is. I get in and no sooner than I start running the water over my face I feel two little hands snake around my waist and go straight for my dick. They pump up and down making me instantly hard again. 

I turn around in her embrace, with water cascading down my face, to start kissing Emma passionately. We kiss for what seems like an hour but is probably only 5 minutes. I'm rock hard and my hard pulsating dick is pressing against her stomach. I guide her around facing away from me and I slowly bend her over where her face is pressed up against the shower wall. I enter her from behind slowly and start thrusting deep and hard and she whimpers beneath my weight. Damn, I love the sound of her voice. I thrust deeper and harder, deep and hard, in and out.. becoming more frantic with my thrusts and she reaches back with one hand to grab my ass and squeeze, slightly digging in with her fingernails. Oh my god!! She feels so good inside, warm and wet, I become rigid, slamming in and out of her furiously. 

I stand on my tip toes and chisel away at her insides until the rush of pleasure reaches its peak. Just then she starts going rigid too, moaning erratically. She's in the throes of desire. Together we cum massively, her squeezing my ass and digging in, me.. pressing my dick deep inside her to give her all my juices. Fuck I love it when she cums with me inside her. I can feel her body tense around my shaft. She goes slack and rests against the shower wall. Fuck, I've got to get ready for work..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..


	3. Part: 3

I get out of the shower and start getting ready for work as Emma finishes washing up in the shower. She's getting ready for classes today. I put on my police uniform like I am getting ready for work but little does she know that I have something special planned for today/tonight. Emma comes out with just a towel on and god does she look beautiful today! I kiss her goodbye and tell her, "I love you," and head out to my unmarked police vehicle as she smacks me on the ass on the way out. 

I pull out of the driveway and circle back and park down the street, waiting for her to leave. A little over an hour later, this majestic beauty with dark red hair emerges from the house looking as beautiful as ever in that mini skirt and cute top. I start to get hard but think to myself, "Down boy! We've got a mission at hand." She gets in her car and pulls out and drives the opposite way towards her college. I start the engine and quickly pull in the driveway. "Damnit! She's only got one class today. I've gotta do this quick," I think to myself. I hurry inside and go to the closet where I hid my bag of things I need. 

I sprinkle rose pedals from the front door in a path leading to the Jacuzzi in the room off of the living room. I set up candles all around the lip of the Jacuzzi. About 45 of them to be exact. The amount of years I'm aiming to be married to this girl. I sprinkle in some bubble bath that smells like vanilla lavender and some bath beads to match, then turn it . I place a note on the front door that says, "Emma. Follow where the path leads and you shall find what you've been missing." Now I wait. There's about 15 minutes left before she gets home. She's always on time. I light all 45 of the candles and then I wait behind the wall where she won't notice me when she enters the room and just then I hear the door open and hear Emma say, "Oh my god, what is all this?" I can hear the pitter patter of her small feet padding towards me and then I see her walk in. She doesn't see me. Good!! "Hey gorgeous!" I say. "Where have you been all my life?" 

Then i grab her by the waist and spin her around and kiss her deeply. She moans in excitement as I reach up her skirt with one hand tantalizing her pussy and slide the other hand up her shirt and under her bra, cupping her breast. Still kissing her intently, I slowly undress her. Naked now, Emma's body is a sight to be seen. No beauty like this has ever been seen by another mans eyes. I undress myself and take her by the hand and guide her into the water. I lay her against the side of the Jacuzzi and press my body against hers. I kiss her gently but with passion, our eyes closed. I reach down and guide my dick inside of her. Still kissing her, I pump in and out of her with a slow fever I have never felt for anyone else before. 

Madly, I want to race to the finish but I keep my slow pace. She reaches down and plays with her clit. Her face glowing with pleasure. We gain rhythm together building slowly until she crescendos to her peak and her body swells with a huge nail biting orgasm. Its so hot that instantly my body reacts and I cum with her, deep inside her. We lay there like that for maybe 15 minutes with me inside of her still kissing.. I start to go limp and roll to the side and Emma nestles into the crook of my arm smiling and she whispers, "I love you so much." "I love you too," I whisper back and we lay there together for quite some time. Together, as one..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..


	4. Part: 4

After what seems like an eternity of bliss, we decide to dry off and go to bed. Lying on our comfy pillow top king sized bed, nestled together hardly taking up a portion.. I can feel Emma drifting into a slumber and she rolls onto her back, her hand flitting across my naked cock. I instantly get hard and her hand grips the shaft and she smiles in her sleep and mumbles something. "Now you know I can't fucking sleep now, you beautiful thing," I think to myself. So without waking her, I slide under the covers and kiss her breasts, then her stomach, then her belly button, then where her panty line would be, and then I slide my tongue in a zig zag pattern down between her legs where I place a soft warm kiss on her lips down below. 

I kiss them a few times and she stirs slightly but Emma remains asleep. Good. Lets see what I can get away with here before she wakes. I slide my tongue up between her lips and feel her wetness on my tongue. God it makes me so fuckin hard!! I bring up a hand to spread her lips apart revealing a swollen, ready to be pleased, wet center.. Swirling my tongue around in a motion that I can only describe as an art form of my own, I hear her moan quietly and she stirs a little more. Soft tongue at work slowly massaging her clitoris and then down to the gooey hole below and then back up, in a pattern that would surprise any woman, Emma's hands come up to rest on my head and press down to plunge my face squarely into her warmth. 

She is obviously awake now, as she whispers, "Yes, like that. Right there!!" With that cute ass, tired, skater chick voice of hers that always gets me going. She can feel my warm breath on the skin around her pelvis and she loves it. She presses harder on my head to make me struggle more for air but that wasn't her intention.. she wants more pleasure. I don't mind at all. I love pleasing her and I'd o anything to make her happy. With my face firmly planted between her legs, my mouth like a machine.. never tiring, I lick circles, shapes, hearts, and I love you's all around her pleasure center. 

Making her breathe harder and harder. Moaning that sexy moan. She's grabbing me by the hair saying, "Yes!" Louder and louder she gets as her body becomes more rigid with every passing tongue stroke. Her toes begin to curl, her breaths coming in gasps, she wants this, she needs this. I speed up my shapes and sizes in tune with Emma's needs and her breathing starts becoming erratic and she's practically crushing my skull between her small hands and suffocating me in her sweet vagina. She begins to climax against my face, grinding her hips against my open mouth and tongue. "YES!! YES!! YES!!" She almost screams in my direction and tilts her head back and arches the small of her back. The intensity of the orgasm wears her out and she pulls on my ears for me to come up and kiss her so she can taste herself on my lips and then rolls over with my arm to fall asleep with it wrapped around her. 

The last thing I remember is caressing her face and forehead, smiling at the thought of how much I love this woman.. before drifting off to sleep listening to the sound of her breathing. "She's so beautiful," was my last thought, then darkness. Another smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..


	5. Part: 5

I wake up in the morning and I hear the shower running. I go in the bathroom to investigate and find Emma's beautiful naked body underneath the spray of the shower head. I open the door and climb in behind her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her wet glistening neck from behind and she cocks her neck to the side and giggles that sweet honey giggle of hers. 

We wash up together, soaping one another down, and rinse off and exit the shower. I grab a towel and dry off quickly and walk into the bedroom and start putting my police uniform on. Emma strolls in still naked in all her majestic beauty, all dry now but her hair is still wet (god I love the dark red color of her hair when its wet), and sits on the edge of the bed. She beckons me over with her little index finger and when I get there she stops me waist high to her face, my groin right there by her lips and she smiles. Emma starts unzipping my pants with both hands and when its unzipped, she snakes her right hand through my zipper and grabs a hold of my already stiff cock. 

She pulls it out through the open fly and looks up at me and smiles and opens her mouth a little and nears the head of my dick. She licks the head, paying well attention to it doing her magical movements and then she pulls away and starts leaning back on the bed pulling me closer by my cock. She pulls me yet closer and closer and guides me inside of her and Emma says, "Fuck me. Fuck me like you're never going to get my pussy again. Please Fuck me my sweet Eugenious. Fuck me like you mean it. Do you love me?" "I love you with all my heart Skeeter," I say. "Then fuck me like you do," she says. 

So I start banging that pussy with all the fervor I can muster. I'm slamming in and out of that tight little wet hole like its my last day on earth, in and out. Smack, smack, smack, goes our skin as I'm railing this beautifully crafted creature while she's smiling up at me like the goddess Athena. "Oh yeah.. just like that. Right here. Don't stop!" she squeals through her tight lips. "I'm going to get off! Oh fuck. Oh fuck!" Emma says in my direction. Her eyes are closed with her head cocked back and to the side, lips tight, arching her back in the throes of passion, gripping the sheets with outstretched hands. I love how long her orgasms last and how hard she cums!! So sexy. 

So sexy in fact that it rushes me into an orgasm. As I'm still slamming slamming inside her my legs start tensing up and I can feel the pressure of my orgasm bubbling up from deep inside of me. I'm getting frantic now. Railing her ever harder and deeper and I begin my orgasm and with one last thrust, I shove my dick as deep as it will go inside her to cum as far in as I can. "Goddamn! Oh fuck! Fuuuuck!!" I almost scream aloud. I cum so hard that I fill Emma's pussy with cum immediately and it starts squirting out around my balls its so full of jizzle and Emma sighs in satisfaction. "Shit! Its 8:30, I have to go to work babe," I say, "I'll see you when I get home. I love you so much!" "I love you more," Emma says to me. We shall see, I think to myself. I already have a surprise planned for her today. We kiss each other goodbye and I start walking for the door. The last thing I hear before it closes is the sound of an angel singing while she gets dressed.


	6. Part 6

I have been circling Emma's school for about a half hour in my unmarked police car, waiting for her to leave, and its just about now that I see her pull out of the driveway. I start following her a few cars back with a smile that I can't hide and I put on my brimmed hat so she won't be able to see my face. She turns onto the lonely back road that she always takes and I call my buddy and fellow officer to have him block the road. I have one already blocking it on the other side. What a use of tax payers money, huh? I'd do anything for this woman. Halfway down the road I flip on my lights and siren and she pulls over. I pull up behind her and get out of my car and walk up to her window with my head down so she can't see my face. She rolls her window down and says, "What did I do officer?" 

I proceed to unzip my pants and I pull out my dick to her amazement and I lift up my head, looking at her, and say, "There's only one way you can get out of this ticket, bow chicka bow wow chicka bow wow," doing a little jig. She laughs that beautiful laugh of hers smiling so big and I reach in and wrap my big hands around her head. I pull her face to the edge of the door window and I slide the tip of my dick in her mouth. I ram it nearly down her throat and Emma gags a little bit. Watching the look on her face, even though she squinted her eyes, I can see the corners of her lips curling up into a smile around my fat cock. So, I plunge it deep once again and again and again. 

There is a little slobber dripping from her chin.. I continue ramming my cock into her mouth and throat in a rhythm that excites me. Still gripping her head, I start face fucking her faster and faster. Pulling almost all the way out until just my head is in her mouth and then diving it back in deep. Over and over and over. Oh my god, oh my god, it feels so good. I'm about to cum but I ain't saying shit. This will surprise her. My hands grip the sides of her head with hands full of hair I plunge one last time deep in her mouth and I cum the hardest I have ever came before. With a gag her mouth fills with my cum and sprays back out around my shaft, dripping down her lips to her chin, and then finally to the ground. With a smile, I bend down and kiss Emma on the lips and say, "I love you so much!" 

Then start walking back to my car when I hear the voice of an angel almost sing my name, "I love you too, my Eugenious." I get back in the car and call off my barricade and turn off my lights. With a blow of a kiss in her rearview mirror, Emma pulls onto the road, and drives towards home. "Well, back to work," I mutter to myself..


	7. Part 7

I pull into the driveway late. I had to work a couple extra hours and I notice the lights are off.. I unlock the door and swing it open, ready for anything, when I notice candles lit everywhere and a soft sound.. Beethoven symphony 9, I think. Just then the most gorgeous red head I ever seen walks in, in red lingerie. "Come here big boy," Emma says to me, "I'm going to treat you right tonight, handsome." 

My dick stands straight up and I say, "Fuck yeeyeah!" and practically run up to her. She turns around and reaches back with her hands and runs them from my hips to my knees, bending down and running her ass across my hard cock.. up, then down. I undo my pants and they fall around my ankles and I place my hand around my cock and guide my dick inside her as she bends over. I put one hand just above her as and the other on her hip and I thrust in her gently and softly. In and out, in and out. Oh merrr gerrr! She feels so good with her tight little wet, warm pussy enveloping me. God I love this woman. I reach up with one hand and wrap her hair up in a fist and pull on it softly, craning her head back a bit as I'm still softly entering her warm wet hole, pumping in a slow fashion. 

I speed up a bit, taking care to pay attention to her body language. She reaches back from underneath and starts rubbing her clit so it must feel good. Minutes later she curves forward and I can feel her pussy tightening around my dick. Oh my.. This is feeling way too good. "I'm going to cum," I say.. "So am I she says. Just do it." We both tense up all the way, breathing heavily. Having a huge orgasm together.. Her moaning in ecstasy, me also. 

"Ooooooh fuuuuuck, that was good," she tells me. Yes it was, I think to myself. "You are more beautiful than the moon and stars and hotter than he sun. Emma? You can be my world any day," I say to her. And then she leads me to bed. TO BE CONTINUED... - Eue


	8. Part 8

I wake early in the am to a strange feeling on my face and on my cock.. As I start to wake up completely, I realize that Emma has crawled onto me in the 69 position. I have a mouth on my dick and a pussy crammed against my lips. With a little smile I reach up with both hands and put one on each thigh of hers and pull her to my mouth. I lick up and down and around and I can hear Emma softly moan. 

I moan a little as she takes me deep inside her mouth working her magic tongue in her special way that she does. She's going to town on my dick, up and down, up and down, taking me deep between those beautiful lips of hers as I put my tongue inside of her. I'm kind of fucking her with my warm, wet tongue. Licking all around the hole, I feel her wet, sweet, stickiness inside my mouth and I love it. 

We get a rhythm going on together.. lick, suck, lick, suck, lick, suck.. She is moaning slightly because of what I am doing to 21st and I am breathing hard because of her superb cock sucking skills. I start to feel her legs strain under the oncoming orgasm that I can totally feel warming its way through her body. Her gasps and moans are coming ever loser and my balls start to react in a way of my own. My orgasm is coming soon too. She slows down but leaves my dick in her mouth and her mouth tightens up and clamps around my shaft pushing me straight into an orgasm. As I start cumming in her mouth, she starts having a full on orgasm of her own and we cum together. 

My cum running out of her mouth and down my shaft, her pussy rubbing hard across my tongue. We are both in the throes of ecstasy. She finishes up and crawls off of me smiling and wiping her mouth. She kisses me gently on the cheek and says, "I love you my sweet Eugenious." Then nestles into the crook of my arm, drifting off to sleep with a smile. I lay there caressing her forehead and I whisper back, "I love you too beautiful." Then drift off to sleep myself.


	9. Part 9

The next day I had called Emma to meet me at this little place called the glory hole. Its a little unknown porn shop out beyond town. They specialize in little closet sized rooms with a partition between them and a hole about waist high. Emma arrives on time as usual in her blue PT Cruiser and I walk over and open the driver side door for her. "After you Madame," I chirp at this succulent little woman.. "Why thank you," she says back. 

I blindfold her and take her by the arms and guide her into the building. I open the first door on the right and usher her in and tell her to get on her knees. I bring her hand up to the hole and say, "Leave your hand there and don't move it mmkay?" "Yes my sweet," she replies. I exit the little room and close the door. I go to the other side and slide my pants down. I slowly poke my cock through the hole and it touches her fingers and I hear a sweet giggle. 

"Oh!" she says and then wraps her small little hands around me and proceeds to wrap her lips seductively around my cocks head. Oh merrr gerrr! God that feels fantastic!!! I think to myself.. She engulfs my dick into that fiery hot mouth of hers with unbridled passion, going up and down on the shaft in a surprisingly gentle fashion considering the speed at which she is doing so. Cock in, cock out, cock in, cock out.. up and own almost swallowing my cock in its entirety. Slobbering down her chin as she does so. She's not worried about a mess just yet. She is focusing on pleasing me completely. 

This girl can suck a dick like nobody's business.. in and out of Emma's mouth cascade to the brink of orgasm when she suddenly slows down and grips my shaft tightly and sucks ever so gently on the head of my dick and feels my shaft swell underneath her grip.. she releases the pressure on my cock to get a mouthful of my jizzle.. swallowing every last drop like a good girl. She lost a honest bet and now she just paid her dues. 

I really do have the best wife in the world. I truly love this woman from the bottom of my heart. I pull my pants up and go collect my woman to find her smiling. I scoop her up in the biggest hug I can muster, kiss her beautiful forehead and we leave. As I'm pulling out behind her onto the road.. the hole experience flashes through my mind.. over and over.. God she's so fucking hot!!


	10. Part 10 MEMORY 1

On a night sometime earlier after we met and got together.. this would be the first time Emma gave me head. We were sitting on the L shaped couch, in front of the TV that we used to watch, and cuddle on together. We were talking about, I don't know what, but the topic of me being horny came up and then masturbation. Emma was like, "I want to watch you do it," and I was like, "are you sure?" Of course she was going to say yes.. you could see the twinkle of a raging forest fire in her eyes. 

"Fuck it," I said and went and got a towel to nut into and sat down closely next to her so she would have a good view. I pulled down my shorts to expose my (from what she tells me) nice dick. I wrapped my right hand around it and started jacking off, stroking slowly. I glanced at her and I can't tell you how hot it was for me to be doing this while she watched with hungry eyes and that beautiful face of hers, a little smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. 

Slowly turned into a faster pace and her watching created a fire inside my own mind and body, propelling me ever closer to orgasm. Stroking myself and watching her I closed my eyes for a brief moment moment and when I opened them her head was moving down towards my lap. A second later I felt the most heavenly warm, wet, magical sensation I have ever felt. She had just wrapped her sexy mouth around the head of my dick. Making the harry pooter magical movements with her tongue like she was casting a spell. 

She cocked her head to look me right in the eyes and just then I could tell that she felt something for me. Emma slowly pulled her mouth off of me and gave my head a couple sweet little licks and when she pulled her tongue away, pre cum strung along a little ways until it broke. Now I don't know about you but this set my soul on fire and instantly I was about to cum. I pulled the towel closer up onto my stomach and she laid her head on my shoulder to watch intently. 

My toes curled and my legs tensed up.. I started to ejaculate intensely like never before groaning almost at the top of my lungs so loud that the neighbors could hear. Thick powerful streams of cum shooting onto the towel. This was the longest orgasm I have ever had. She told me it was totally hot. Then we got back on Tumblr together and crept around til the early morning.


	11. Part 11

Today is the 4th of July and we both have the day off. We are planning to go to the beach in a couple hours. This trail that we know overlooking the bay in Lincoln City, Oregon. There's this wonderful little grassy spot surrounded by trees, nestled a little out of sight, but on the edge of a drop off cliff. A couple hours have gone by and its getting a little darker out. The fireworks are about to start.. 

We have our blankets layered on the ground and we have a bottle of champagne cracked open, half gone. Buzzed and making out, I can't help but thinking of how soft Emma's lips are. She is so beautiful and such a great kisser. On our knees and leaning together with lips locked, she pulls back with a smile and pushes me hard. I fall backwards.. and Emma goes straight for my belt, undoing it and unzipping my pants, pulling them down along with my boxer briefs.. she wraps a hand around my hard ass dick and leans in to give the head a kiss. 

Then she climbs onto my lap with cock still in hand and guides it inside of her fiendishly delicious pussy. Looking straight into my eyes with that gorgeous smile of hers, she gyrates her hips back and forth on my dick. What a lovely woman this is, I think to myself. I'm truly in love with her. Sliding that silky smooth slit up and down on my shaft she looks towards a sound she hears towards the trees and sees a man standing there appreciating her body and she smiles teasingly at him and turns her attention back to me, her true love, not forgetting him but just not caring. She keeps her rhythm going and leans own and shoves a titty in my face and says, "suck on it," so I do. 

Hands wrapped around Emma's breast, I suck on that nipple slowly and she arches her back slightly and she closes her eyes. She speeds up her pace until she's furiously slamming me into her. Just then the fireworks start shooting into the sky over us!! Mortars pluming into the sky. She looks down on me with the face of an angel and I start to cum so hard that I can't help but to be loud. Emma leans back with her hands on my legs to take every ounce of my juices. 

We hear a moan from the direction of the trees and Emma bursts into laughter saying, "that guy got a free show," and I say in a loud voice, "get the fuck out of here perv!!" To which we hear a crashing in the brush moving away from us. With fireworks still overhead, we lay there laughing in each others arms.


	12. Part 12 MEMORY 2

That night as I toss and turn I entered Emma's memory as a dream, recalling every detail of a time that has come to pass. A love fueled night of her ecstasy that I was lucky enough to give her, in the beginning passionate throes of our love. She was laying on that infamous L shaped couch that we so loved.. I turned to her and kissed her on the lips, then the cheek.. then traced a line along her jaw to her ear lobe where I sucked on it for a moment. 

Tracing a line up along her ear to the top and then back down the edge until I met ear lobe again. I kissed Emma behind her ear and down her neck to her collar bone and then back up, wiggling my tongue back up the whole way. Then I kissed her back down to between her breasts and up onto her right breast where I sucked gently on her nipple for some time. I kissed her over to her other nipple and did the same thing. Her ample breasts a sight to be beholden by me. 

I then trace my tongue in little downward spirals to below her naval where I am stopped by her panty line. I give her sweet kisses from left to right along there for a few minutes. I hook a finger in Emma's panties and pull them down to her thighs and spread her legs apart. Emma smiling down on me watching intently the whole time, I lean in and give her pussy a kiss just the way she likes, taking her lips into my mouth and giving them some suction. I slide my tongue between her lips and give her clit some attention for 20 - 30 minutes, licking in little swirling motions and drawing hearts and spelling I love you more than multiple times. 

She brings a hand down to fondle herself after a bit and I kiss her down her thighs and kiss her behind her knees. She makes a closed eyed face of pleasure with a sexy little sound escaping her throat. I trace my tongue up and down along Emma's thighs for quite some time as she plays with that sweetly shaved pussy. Eventually.. her body tenses up and she writhes around in the grips an intense orgasm, moaning loudly. "That was the hardest I have ever came," she says to me and smiles down that beautifully angelic smile.. I awoke to that same smile.


	13. Part 13

The next day Emma and I met at this Chinese restaurant that we both like and ordered kung pao and orange chicken with noodles and rice but we weren't interested in the food.. When the waiter brought our food with a smile he said, "You uh have ruh good mear okay?" and then disappeared behind the bar. We were at a corner booth nestled off away from everyone else. Just then I feel something run up my leg.. I think its a foot. It starts massaging my lap area making my dick hard and Emma is licking her lips seductively. She slides down her chair until her head disappears below the table. 

Seconds later, I feel her hands going for my zipper and she unzips me. Emma snakes a hand through my zipper and pulls my cock out through the opening and pops it in her mouth hungrily from under the table. I grip the table cloth with both hands, closing my eyes.. dayuuuum kid, this feels so amazing. Emma is riding my dick with a silky, magic carpet mouth. In and out, up and down.. tantalizing my cock the way she does, she is almost making my eyes roll into the back of my head. Like a super powered suction hoover, her mouth sucking the fuck out of my dick, she is really going at it now. 

I reach under the table, at the grips of orgasm, and grab her by the hair with one hand.. forcing my cock deeper into her throat. Suddenly my nuts tighten up and then release my jizzle deep in Emma's mouth. She tries to pull her head away but I reach down with my free hand and grab her head and push my dick deeper into her mouth. At the depths of her mouth, my cock pulsates.. I say, "Swallow it," to her.. and with cum dripping down her chin and around my cock, she swallows the huge load in her mouth. I let her head go and she slides back up into her chair wiping her mouth, smiling at me.. and I yell, "Check please!


	14. Part 14 MEMORY 3

When we got home from dinner.. I wanted to get her back for that hot experience so I loaded up a porn into the VR headset.. a blowjob in Wal-Mart parking lot and I put it on Emma's head. She leaned back on the bed watching with a smile. 

This always gets her riled up!! I pulled her panties down off of her legs and began to eat that sweet pussy. Paying explicit attention to her clitoris. I wrap my lips around it giving it a little suction while flicking my tongue up and down in quick little patterns.. for what is about 10 minutes, I lick in the same patterns, giving her just what she needs. 

She's been talking on and off the whole time commenting about how hot the video is.. looking this way and that to get a better view.. just then she says, "she just spit his nut in her hand." And then she starts to orgasm.. writhing in ecstasy, she pulls my head away from her vagina and pulls the VR headset off of her own head, beaming that beautifully gorgeously Emmiful smile at me and says, "that was so hot!!"


	15. Part 15

After we got done at the resturaunt.. we decided to get a hotel room. On the way there, Emma had her hand in my lap, stroking my cock through my pants. She was making me extremely horny.. God I wanted her. “Wait baby,” I said. After I paid for the room.. I got back in the car to a smiling girl and she says to me, “I love you so much.” “I love you too,” I said to her. Now, in the room.. I walk to the window (we are on the 5th floor) and I open it up.. the breeze coming through, blowing the curtains inwards. “Why’d you open that up,” she asks me.. I don’t say a word and I walk straight up to Emma and slam her rather gently against the wall, locking my lips with hers.. kissing her, ever so softly and passionately. In a hurried daze, drunk on her beauty.. I strip her shirt from her body and throw it on the floor. 

I spin her around and push her naked upper body out the window.. tits hanging in the air above the city. In a fervor, I pull her leggings down, along with her panties, and feverishly slam my dick inside of her. In and out, in and out.. plunging myself into her.. moaning and grunting.. I hear soft gasps and heavy breathing coming from the window. Suddenly, I hear clapping and hollering coming from down below.. I lean in towards the window, never missing a stroke, to investigate.. there are about 20 people looking up at her down there. Freeing one hand from her hips, I toss a salute their way and I hear a, “fuck yeah bruh, hit it,” and a, “man, she’s got nice tits,” coming from them. 

Back to the task at hand.. I place my saluting hand on her lower back, flat against her, pushing down.. to get the thrustage I need and angle my cock deep inside of her. Emma reaches down and starts massaging her clitoris.. up and down in a purely ecstatic motion, rhythmicly she pushes herself to a climax within minutes.. I stop mid stride and turn her around, kissing those soft lips.. cupping her face in my hands. I reach down and grab her by the ass and pick her up, sliding my cock back into her.. back to the wall, plunging myself deep within her.. my dick starts to swell, my legs tense and I lift myself on my tip toes.. 

I’m on the verge of an orgasm myself. Frantically, I thrust harder and faster.. my pre cum squirting into her, “oh my god!! Fuck!! I’m cumming..” I practically scream, and I cum harder than I have in weeks. Just then the phone starts to ring. I set her down quickly and rush to the phone. “Hello?” I ask. “Hi sir. It seems we’ve had some complaints..”


	16. Part 16

In the morning.. we decided to go to the park. It was an overcast type of day and there were only a few people out walking dogs.

We walked down a path and came across a big cement, painted mushroom.. hollowed out, even with little windows. It had long since been overgrown with weeds and brush. Emma looks at me with that beautiful little twinkle in her eyes and a big smile more than touching her lips.. “You want to?” She asks. “Sure, why not..” I say with barely enough time before she’s got me by the arm and jerking me through the brush.

“I want you to eat my pussy,” she breathes heavily at me as she is already removing her pants. “You are so, so amazingly hot,” I say to her.. admiring the view of her gorgeous legs and muff hidden by the red Victoria Secret panties. I groaned a little.. my fave color.

She rolls up her pants and sets them on the ground, laying down and using it as a pillow. I climb down with my head between her knees and hook my index fingers in her panties, sliding them up her upright legs. Seeing her pussy like that makes me hard instantly. Off her legs they go and I toss them to the side.

I lean in between her legs once again and kiss her on her warm wet center as if I were kissing her on the lips.. another and another.. then I suck up a lip in between my own lips and lick around on it while its in my mouth. Then the next..

I slide my tongue down between her lips, across her clit, and down.. down.. down to the extremely wet hole that I love so much, where I slide my tongue deep into it, licking around.. down and up and in circles, sliding it in and out. Next, I slide my tongue back up between her lips.. up and up, to the little fiery spot that we all know causes the explosion that she so desires.

I gently lick it back and forth, sometimes closing my lips around it and sucking a little while flicking my tongue in quick little up and down motions. She whimpers and gasps.. I maintain this ritual for god knows how long until her body starts writhing in ecstasy. Her breathing coming in quick and heavy.. I know she’s getting close so I start to moan like a pro male porn star while eating her out, gripping her thighs tightly so she can’t get away..

My moans, as always, set her over the top and she explodes.. moaning herself and turning her head to the side and biting her hand. She moans, not loudly, but loudly enough that the sound sets my mind ablaze.. I start to undo my pants.. “Ahem!!” a cough from over yonder breaks the silence.. we look over and there is an old lady standing there with a shitty look on her face.. she shakes it disapprovingly and storms off.. “Way to kill the mood bitch..” I mutter under my breath.


	17. Part 17

On the way back to the car, i had a bright idea.. as we got closer and closer to the car, it got harder and harder to contain my smile. We were right at the front of the car now and i could faintly hear Emma talking about something but my mind was already in motion.. I pick her up by the hips and slammed her on the hood of the car..

I pulled her pants and panties down roughly, exposing a luscious and preciously round ass.. pussy sticking up in the air and legs spread apart..

I buried my face into her warm center and licked around on her pussy lips, the beautifully crafted little hole, and her clitoris from the back side..

I stand up and unbutton my pants and pull them down to mid thigh with my rock hard rod standing straight up.. I pull her by the hips, straight to me.. holding my dick with one loose hand and the other on her hip, I enter her from behind.

Thrusting hard and heavily, slamming with all my might to make her feel every inch, she makes a, “hmph,” sound, and as it hits home every time, it pushes me closer to my climax. Feverishly, I keep slamming it in like I’ll never get it again..

My legs stiffen and my cock swells to almost double its size and i start spurting precum out like mad.. so i slam it home even harder at double the speed. Suddenly, Emma hears a roar and feels herself being filled up with more cum than she can hold and it drains and squirts back out the sides around my shaft and balls, dripping onto the car and pavement..

I pull my pants up and button them and tell her, “thanks for the quickie beautiful,” and she just smiles as she bends down to pick up her pants and pull them up from around her ankles..

Just then a 2 dudes open up the outhouse from the inside and come out with wide eyes, obviously trying to avoid us and desperately trying to hide their boners in their pants.. “Looks like someone else had a good day too,” Emma giggles furiously..


	18. Part 18

On the way home Emma reaches through my open zipper that the sassy little devil unzipped while i am sleeping and starts sliding her fingers along my shaft.

My cock gets harder and harder as i stir around a little bit in my seat. She slowly strokes it up and down, up and down.. and up and down, over and over as i lay asleep in my seat in the car.

I start to slowly wake up with a curiously overwhelming feeling of pleasure and i realize we are no longer driving anymore.. what is that feeling? I crack my tired eyes open and see a beautiful mane of red hair bobbing up and down it my lap.

I reach my hands down and lay them on her head and push down a little bit. I hear a, “mmmmmmm,” and it totally excites me, like completely. I push a little harder and she fights me playfully eventually giving in to the hard cock cramming itself deep into her mouth, filling it up.

“God, you are the cocksucking queen,” i mutter under my breath.. and she mumbles something around my dick that i cant make out and i say, “oh shut up,” and i cram it further down her throat.

Up and down, up and down she goes on my cock until i start to squirt massively deep into her mouth.. I let go of Emma’s head and she continues to go up and down with my cum draining out of her mouth and down my shaft, pooling around my zipper on my pants..

She kisses the tip of my dick one last time and smiles at me.. “Wake up baby, we’re home..”


	19. Part 19 MEMORY 4

I arrived on the bus on August 14th around noon thirty by Greyhound bus after a 6 hour trip.. I stepped off the bus into a very warm city that partially goes by, "Dread - and then something i can't remember." I looked around and saw something that was by far, hotter than the day. Emma. Looking so beautiful standing there as she was, smoking a cigarette.. I smiled so big i thought my head would turn into a pop top and i started running at her. She saw me and smiled just as big and threw her arms around me as i reached her.. I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and threw her up on my waist and she wrapped her legs around me. We kissed passionately for what seemed forever but was probably only moments. 

It had been so long since i had seen her and God do i love this girl. We talked for a bit, excitedly while waiting for the local bus to take us to the hotel i had booked and boy.. was it wonderful to be near her again. We got checked in and went to the room finally, after about an hour, and i threw her on the bed and cat crawled up on top of her like i was stalking my prey. I wrapped my lips around hers and pressed my body firmly down on hers with a pressure that excited her and she reached up and grabbed my ass from underneath me. 

We kissed ever so passionately for God knows how long and i moved off to the side of her and she rolled over, cupping her back to my stomach and chest, and i couldn't help but getting hard.. We lay there for a bit, snuggling sweetly, and i could contain myself no longer.. I reached around and pulled down her pants with my fingers, along with her panties, and entered her from behind. My intention was not to fuck her but to do this.. With me fully deep inside of her, i reached around her hips, and started playing with her wet center.. her clit.. and massaging it just the way a vagician like me knows how to do. 

She was moaning and loving it so much, that she came quickly, and when she did i started sliding my dick in and out of her.. feeling her cum on my cock.. Then we laid there for maybe 15 - 20 minutes with me still inside her until my dick went soft. We cuddled and talked sweet nothings to one another with me caressing her face for quite some time and then i rolled her onto her back and spread her legs.. she was just ending her period but i didn't care. 

I went straight for the clit with my lips and mouth, tasting her sweet essence.. I did all of the things that she liked and she was very loud, making loud moans and little, "fucks," under her breath.. I made her cum again.. and by this time i am super duper hard again.. So i instructed her to get on her knees on the floor. She did and then i told her to close her eyes and open her mouth. She did. I crammed a dick right into the inside of her cheek and i could see it bulging from the outside. I kept cramming it in.. in and out, in and out of her mouth and i was feeling so fucking good. "Fuck," i would mutter under my breath, over and over again like it was the only word i knew. 

I said to her, "I'm about to cum," and she said, "cum on my chest." She lifted up her shirt to her chin and i came so hard i thought i was going to lose my mind. Her, on her knees, smiling that beamingly beautiful smile and watching the whole time as i hosed down her tits with cum. After that, who can remember.. but i do remember it was one of the best days of my life..


	20. Part 20

We were lying in bed for half the night.. both awake, both quietly horny, possibly thinking the same thing. Sex. Oral Sex.

I lay there for what seemed hours with thoughts of Emma's hot naked body, warm with desire, pressing against mine and the.. oh so good.. feeling of her body enveloping my dick between her legs. The fantasy was so vivid that I could practically feel my dick inside her.. my shaft growing ever so hard.

Her.. lying there with thoughts, unbeknownst to me, of my hard dick in her mouth. If I would have known, it would have been terribly hot.. continually finding reasons to brush up against me in those sexy little covert ways that stir my inner sex fiend.. I finally roll towards her..

"Will you suck my dick, please baby?"

"Sure.. hell yeah!" Emma says to me..

I unbutton my fly and slowly pull my peen from my pants and she straddles my legs and lowers her head until her lips are softly wrapped around me.. my every pleasurable nerve ending firing off in the head of my dick.. sinking her mouth further onto me, going slow then fast.. up and down, up and down.. she flicks her tongue around my head and the mid shaft, tantalizingly causing me so much ecstasy.

I grab her by the head and hold it level with where my dick feels the best, down near my waist.. her mouth parallel to my dick. I thrust it in softly, taking care not to hurt Emma in any way. I thrust again and it feels positively divine. I start a small rhythm pumping it in and out of her mouth and after a bit, she fights against the position. I hold her there tightly without thinking because I'm lost in the grips of pleasure.. and finally realize that she's fighting where I have her.

I let her go and she pays extra special attention to my dick.. with care.. so fuckin hot, watching her mouth go up and down and my dick go in and out of that beautiful face.

"Uhhhhhh, that feels so good baby. You are the blowjob queen.. nobody does it like you. Mmmmmmmm. I love you so much baby," I say to her in the throes of passion.

"Mmmmmmmm, you like that?" She says in her sweet, cute, seductive little voice she usually reserves for when she's giving me head.. her voice thick with penis.

"Yeah, right there baby.. right there," I grunt as my body shudders, being so close to an orgasm. "Suck it baby.. suck my cum out," I manage to say, "I'm cumming!!"

My body shudders and wracks and releases the pressure from deep within my balls.. filling her mouth up as full as it can get. She tries to take it all but finally gives up and pulls away.. swallowing everything in her mouth. Cum still lightly squirting from my dick onto my boxer briefs.

"Damn baby.. I love you more than life," and to which she replies, "to the moon and back," and I say, "you're so smooth.. you're such a hottie!"

We finally mellow out and lie in bed under the blanket of silence, listening to each others heartbeats. Then out of nowhere.. a thunderous booming cracking sound lights off and I look at Emma puzzled. She flushes a little.. then smiles that wonderfully beautiful smile of her and starts giggling, "Excuse me," she laughs hysterically..

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued..


End file.
